The End
by FMAForge
Summary: "The angel stained red has died. The blood of my pokemon will not be stained." Is victory legitimate, if bittersweet? /Ferriswheelshipping/ (( Quick fanfic I wrote earlier today. I know this has been done before, but I might as well share this with you guys :D Read and Review please! ))


The End. 

Their mouths were dry. They knew this much, at least. Between the gross, inhuman fighting- amongst all the searing cuts and wounds scarring their bodies- they had something in common. N and Touko were facing each other. Just like they were from the start, really. The irony of the situation almost allowed a suppressed giggle to seep through the gaps in Touko's lips, but instead she forced her head down, clenching her fists until they rimmed white.

They were not the only scarred objects in this room. The grand, majestic hall of N's throne room had been ravaged- pillar's strewn and smashed across the floor; banners with the searing blue Plasma emblem shredded in the same fashion. The once hallowed halls of "The Lord N" had turned into nothing more than a creeping lair, the shadows that mocked the corners of the room sinking into the ornate furniture.

Just as always, N was more scarred than Touko. His face practically torn apart by filthy cuts, mangled and thrashed on all open places of flesh. He knew that the other "Hero" was merciless. It gave him a sort of sick satisfaction to know that he didn't get any special treatment- even when his dulled eyes saw the gapping rips left in his torso. The white on his shirt had somewhat been a symbol to the trainer- a sign of purity and light. But now, you couldn't even see past the corruption his own dirtied blood had caused.

His demeanour was not nervous. Not changing- not even a slight shred of hesitancy was shown in the man's posture. He stood there, still dignified and proud. But somehow, he was glad of how things had transpired. For now, he has been shamed by the lies he had been fed all these years- the prince had been stripped of his ivory throne. The man's vision was clouded- he could barely recognize the shape of his own hands as he glanced over them. They were covered in burns, fresh red flesh pulsating under the surface of his skin. At sight of them, a sharp pain stabbed him in the stomach, causing him to recoil downwards and cry wince in pain, green eyes dilating as they stiffened on his skull.

Touko glanced up at this- the sheen from her own eyes gone, replaced with a muffled haze dragged lazily over them. She clutched onto her arm with her hands, pearly tears still trickling away down her face and leaving their salty resonance balancing on her lips. She gritted her teeth, strain causing the edges of her face to define, and staggered forwards a few steps. She noticed what N looked like to her right now. From behind him, there was a massive hole blown in the wall from their previous battle. The light shone through from it, casting a thin shadow over his face. If she wasn't completely sane, she'd of said he was an angel.

_From... Hell..._

She added to herself in her own head, throwing one leg in front of the other with great effort. It took her a few moments of hauling her body and enduring great effort to come face to face with the boy. From there, you could see that half of his wiry green hair had been singed off, and the bruises left on his face were purple and swollen. She looked him in the eyes for a moment- those green eyes that held the world. A pair of eyes that kept her in suspense, their now intense emerald glares bearing down into the back of her head. Her own wavered for a moment, shifting under the foggy surface they shrouded themselves in. However they quickly sustained focus, even if it meant Touko had to bite back on dry air to stop tears forming once again. This willpower allowed her to weakly bat away the arm N lifted to her cheek, after running it gently across one of her scars.

She anchored her head towards the floor.

"_Touch..._" She wheezed under her breath, the faint ruminant of her voice hoarse at best. Though he had been denied one last look at her face, he smiled deftly at her as she looked back to him- the layer of water on his eyes evidently shining over his shadow.

Touko squared her body to his, sure to keep her eyes locked on his neck to avoid his face. N was practically standing on the edge of the huge gap in the wall, occasionally slightly swinging his feet back and forth to knock off pieces of small debris with his foot. She groaned in pain as she lifted up both her arms, shaking from the great effort of the task. For a one last time, placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked him in the eye.

A final tear dropped from her left eye.

And.

_She pushed. _

N fell backwards slowly, his back completely straight as he did so. The expression on his face showed great remorse- a welcome expression towards the inevitable. As his body levelled out, he closed his eyes and stuck out his arms. A smile and a trickle of blood hanging in the air for a second. Then, there was nothing but the sound of rushing wind from where Touko was standing. Her knees buckled as soon as he was out of sight, falling to them and grasping the side of the gap so hard her arms seethed a light colour of red. She flung her head backwards, opening up her mouth to let out a shrill scream, the tears she was adamant to bite back freely streaming out in all directions. Her whole body ached, and she screamed his name for what seemed like an age.

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE DEAD!" She bawled out panting frantically and falling to the floor. "HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, **HORRIBLE**!"

The world seemed to dim out around her- making her feel faint, awake but sleeping like a television on standby. Her vision fuzzed as her breathing slowed with the welcome embrace of darkness warping around her. She managed to stutter a few words after the shock started to wear away, pushing down feebly with her arms so she was sitting up again.

"The angel stained red has died. The blood of my pokemon will **not be stained**."


End file.
